


Charming

by kate882



Series: Aokuro Week 2016 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro Week, Bartender!Kuroko, Day 4, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has a big crush on a bartender and tries to win him over with lame pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming

“I'll take a shot of tequila and your number.”

Kuroko looked up from wiping down the bar counter, arching an eyebrow. “I'm afraid only one of those things is on the menu.” He replied as he poured the tequila shot.

“Yeah, I suppose that's probably for the best. I wouldn't want you giving your number to everyone. You'd never have time to pick up my calls.”

“You seem under the delusion that you're charming.”

“I am. But most people call me Aomine Daiki.”

“Good for you.” Kuroko handed over the drink and went back to cleaning the bar. The real crowd would be pouring in soon, so he had to finish quickly.

“What will it take to get you to have a drink with me?” Aomine asked, taking a seat at one of the bar stools.

“A check that will cover my rent and other expenses since I'll be out of the job if I do that.”

Aomine sighed. “You're hard to win over,” He leaned forward into Kuroko's space to read his name tag. “Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Perhaps I don't want to be won.” He ignored Aomine as a new customer arrived.

* * *

“Yo, Tetsu, can I get my usual?”

“You've been here once. You don't have a 'usual'.” Kuroko informed Aomine, even as he poured the tequila shot. “Forgotten my name already? Does this mean you've found another pretty bartender to go after?”

“Only if there's two of you.” Aomine winked at him. “Of course I haven't forgotten. Kuroko Tetsuya is just too formal. I like Tetsu better.”

Kuroko considered it for a moment, placing Aomine's drink on the bar. “I don't mind it.” He decided.

Aomine's face lit up at the words. “I'm already making progress with you. I thought this would take much longer.”

“I change my mind.” Kuroko told him flatly.

“Noooo. You can't do that! Don't backtrack our progress!”

“Too late.”

* * *

“Go out with me.”

“This is a far more direct approach than usual. No pickup lines?” Aomine had been coming in at least once a week for the past few weeks, and Kuroko was pretty sure it was just to flirt with him at this point, since he only ever got the one shot. And he was also pretty sure that it was starting to work.

“C'mon, one date, Tetsu.” Aomine persisted.

“Maybe.”

Aomine looked far more surprised than he had any right to be, considering how confidently he'd been declaring that Kuroko would fall for him. “Maybe? Alright, I can work with maybe. What do I do to make that maybe a yes?”

“You can stop with the bad pickup lines.”

“Ouch. Bad? I thought they were good.”

“They weren't.”

“Alright. Cross my heart. Only good pickup lines from now on.” Aomine grinned at him while Kuroko rolled his eyes.

“You don't seem to know the difference.”

“Wanna teach me?”

“Not a fan of pickup lines in general, so no.”

Aomine held a hand over his heart, putting on an offended expression. “That's some serious blasphemy right there. I'll have you know pickup lines have gotten me laid plenty of times.”

“I'm sorry for breaking your streak of sleeping with deaf people then.”

“We're sleeping together?”

“If you're good.” Kuroko handed him his drink.

“I can be good.” Aomine assured.

“I doubt that.”

“You'll just have to trust me.”

“Oh, I certainly won't be doing that.”

“You're not very nice, Tetsu.”

“I don't recall claiming to be.” Kuroko offered a small smile that sent Aomine's heart rocketing before he started cleaning glasses.

* * *

“Flowers?” Kuroko looked at them with surprise, a faint pink coloring his cheeks.

“You said I had to be good to get sex. I'm on my best behavior. Gentlemen bring flowers.” Aomine's words sounded confident, but Kuroko wasn't the only one blushing.

“Well then, let me put these in a vase and we can go.” Kuroko disappeared into his apartment with the flowers, returning a moment later and standing on his tip toes to to peck Aomine on the cheek. “Thank you. They're lovely.”

“You're lovely.” Aomine told him, and Kuroko ducked his head as the blush got darker.

“You seem under the delusion that you're charming.” He teased.

“I am.” Aomine took Kuroko's hand to lead him out of the apartment and towards his car. “But most people call me Aomine Daiki.”

Kuroko laughed. “Good for you.”


End file.
